Entity 303: First Encounter
Credit to Thespeed179 for creating the Minecraft Story 'Entity 303' and also thanks to him for admitting it was fake before things got out of hand. The following is an email from Frankie, the first person to encounter Entity 303, that was suppose to go to Speed, the first person to ever speak out about 303. Frankie's email has since been deleted. Date Email Sent: December 11th, 2013 Email: frankietheminer2001@yahoo.com Subject: entity 303 information Message: Hi, Speed. My name is Frankie. I'm a huge fan of Minecraft, and I've been playing for about two years now. Every day after school, me and my friend, John would always play on his private server. He was a bit of a noob at Minecraft, but since he was pretty rich, he decided to buy a private server so we could play multiplayer survival, along with my friends, Vincent and Brady. One day, we all were in a group Skype chat and we were working on a huge survival city that we were in the process of building for at least 8 months. We were really proud with how it turned out. It was located in a desert, so we appropriately named our city “Drybones.” All of a sudden, while we all went to grab supplies to finish the hotel that we were working on, John noticed something strange in the chat. The only plugins that we had on the server were Essentials, along with some plugin that Brady found called “SocialSpy.” Thanks to SocialSpy, it seems that someone named “player.number:303” used the command “/stop.” Now, John suffers from major anxiety. I’ve known him since preschool, and he’s always been a really insecure person, so when he saw that a so-called “nonexistent player” tried to shut down the server, he immediately thought that it was a hacker. At first, I thought it was just a bug or something and that he was being paranoid, but I reminded myself that this was a private server. I set up the plugins for him and such, and I kept his server whitelisted, since he didn’t know how. There was no way anyone could join except us. I checked the server control panel, and it showed we were the only ones on the server. I was getting a bit confused. We all decided to just ignore it and continue on with our survival. It’s about 20 minutes in, and I’m walking with Vincent to the nearest forest to grab wood, which wasn’t very near at all. All of a sudden, we see a white figure in the distance of the desert. It appeared to be in the model of some type of ghostly figure, with what I could barely make out as red eyes. I quickly took a screenshot and ran after it. For some reason, Vincent’s player just stood still. I assume it’s just lag, but he’s not even speaking on the skype call. I check skype and ask if he’s still online. No answer. He’s not even on the Skype call. By now, Brady is just ignoring us and concentrating on the hotel, and John is freaking out. I can hear the shakiness of his voice. Anyhow, I open up Minecraft again to see that the white figure disappeared, and Vincent disconnected from the server. I try calling him on my phone, but no answer. It goes straight to voice mail. I try texting him, but the texts don’t deliver. John’s getting worried, to the point where it sounds like he’s about to cry. Brady isn’t even listening to us, he’s not aware of the situation at all. I finally get his attention, and he finally realizes how peculiar this problem is. He tps to me and helps me search for the white figure. Now, John’s hysterically crying, thinking that the hacker killed Vincent IRL or something. Suddenly, my screen starts glitching. It’s not normal for Minecraft to bug out like that. It looked like it was corrupted or something. If that’s not bad enough, the chat starts spamming “Object successfully summoned” by “player.number:303.” I look at the skype chat, and realize that someone has joined the call. It does not have a username, nor did we get any notification of someone getting added to the call. John’s just watching this all happen. His voice is shaking, and I can hear him sniffling. Honestly, I was starting to get a little freaked out myself. Brady seemed to leave the call and disconnect from the server, possibly out of boredom. I’m trying to calm John down, but he simply repeats “I CAN’T TAKE THIS. THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME.” The anonymous skype caller finally puts facecam on. It’s too dark to see anything. John gets too overwhelmed and leaves the call and server. I don’t blame him, if he stayed any longer, he’d probably have a mental breakdown. It’s just me and this anonymous player. I ask if there’s anyone there. I hear a faint voice saying something like “MAKE A WISH.” It was faint, yet it sounded like a voice changer. I decide to switch on Minecraft to see if the player is there. The chat spams with “FILE OVERLOAD” in red text, along with “MAKE A WISH” in gray text. I suddenly get poisoned with a potion of blindness. I then lose my ability to move. I can’t even turn off my computer or exit out of Minecraft. This player then runs up to me. It seemed to have a ghostly skin on, with red eyes and a white parka. The chat then says one more thing. “Make a wish, and say goodbye to your friends.” The skype call drops and somehow exits out by itself, and the player runs up to me and hits me. For some reason, it makes that “oof” noise that used to exist in Beta and earlier. My computer then shuts off. I try to turn it on, but to no avail. I try using my phone, but the internet is down. I wait about three hours before turning on my computer. The desktop wallpaper was changed to green coding, probably hex. I then realize that literally everything except the Recycling Bin was deleted from my PC. I turn off my computer and use my laptop. I try calling John, but he doesn’t answer. The same goes with Brady and Vincent. I decide to just go to bed and go to school the next day to speak with John and the others the next day. I go to school the next morning, and Brady is the only one to show up. He says that Vin and John’s parents called his parents and ask if John or Vin are at his house. Apparently, they went missing. There was no sign of them, and the police came to their houses and check to see if they were any clues on where they were, but there were no results. I decide to ditch school and walk to John’s house to see if he’s there. I see his mother sitting on the steps, crying. I ask if she’s ok, and she says that John apparently……committed suicide. Not in the house, most likely snuck out to end his life. She handed me a piece of paper that she claimed to have been left on John’s computer table. I read the note carefully. “I can’t take this anymore. I can’t sleep, I’m afraid he’s watching me. I can’t live like this knowing that someone is after me, wanting me to die a slow, painful death. I’m sorry mom……I love you.” I started to cry a bit when I read those last few words. I check the back of the paper, and written on the corner in very small text was that familiar phrase……”MAKE A WISH.” After about 20 minutes of comforting John’s mother, I leave to go check on Vincent. His dad’s car is in the driveway, but no one is home. Not even his dad. I sneak in the house, and what do I see in the bathroom? Written on the mirror in red marker are the words “MAKE A WISH.” That was when I realized that these weren’t just coincidences. This was a serious issue. Not just some hacker, but someone who is mentally torturing his victims and causing them to so-called “disappear.” If you get this email, Speed, and if you ever encounter “303” again, I want you to quickly close out of your Minecraft and shut down your computer. I don’t want you to end up like Vincent or John. Please be careful……if I re imorenformation, I’ll contact you immediately. Good luck. Category:Creepypastas Category:Classics